


Child of Mine

by seamonster



Series: The Nature Of [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Link, Gerudo Link, Mute Link, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, i want to marry her, pls ignore me, she's wife material, strictly familial love, urbosa would be a great mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonster/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: This is a companion oneshot meant to be read in between The Nature of Thirst and it's sequel, The Nature of Life.I HIGHLY recommend reading The Nature of Thirst first, or this story might be confusing without context or background so. Yeah.





	Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little something that I couldn't find a place for in neither The Nature of Thirst nor the sequel so it's gonna stand here by itself. Enjoy!

Urbosa had many strengths.

 

The strength of her fists when they cracked sandstone, pushing with all her might. All around her, others grunted and shoved against the stone as well, trying to clear the damaged northeastern corner of the Gerudo Town wall. To rebuild, they had to first clear the debris.

 

The strength of her fury when Yiga scum tried to sneak in where they were weak, only to turn tail and run with bolts of lightning on their heels. The receding floods opened the desert for them to wander, but Urbosa would not let them into her home again.

 

The strength of her constitution when she knocked down every suggestion from her guard’s Captain that they mount an attack of revenge. The town was still recovering from the floods and wave of sand that had tried to swallow them. They needed to focus on making the citizens safe and they needed every guard and soldier on duty for that.

 

The strength of her voice as she called out encouragements. Banishing the fear of another attack and raising spirits all around town. They’d looked to her in a time of great sorrow and were trusting her to lead them. She could not afford anything but strength. Strength of mind and body. That was a Chief’s duty.

 

Even the strength of her stride as she finished speaking with the council and headed back out into the twilight to check on those assigned to clearing the sand inside of town.

 

On her way, an attendant caught up with her.

 

“Chief. We’ve received some post from outside the walls.”

 

“Leave it on my desk, I’ll address it tomorrow.”

 

“I did, Chief, but I think you should see this one now.”

 

She paused and accepted the envelope handed to her. The parchment was cool to the touch and felt waxed under her fingers. The seal keeping it close was one she recognized as the crest of the Zora royal family, which baffled her. They’d not needed any meetings with the Zora Princess for several months. Their current trade agreements were working just fine.

 

But the envelope was not from the Zora Princess and it was not addressed to Urbosa.

 

She thanked the attendant and excused them, tucking the letter out of sight and continuing on her way.

 

The evening shift was still working when Urbosa approached and they greeted her warmly. When she asked, they pointed her towards a communal rest area that was currently crowded in by the morning shift workers. Every pillow and cushion had been claimed by vai dropping themselves there after hard work and the humid heat of the day. They were mostly all asleep in a tangled mess, Link among them.

 

He was sound asleep, squished between two of his childhood friends with little Riju curled up against his stomach. She’d insisted on helping with the relief efforts and worked as hard as the rest of them, despite her young age. Urbosa’s heart ached for her, knowing how hard she’d taken her mother’s passing. And how could she not? But she was trying to cope and focus on helping the town. It made Urbosa proud to see. Riju would make a great Chief someday.

 

Stepping lightly as to not disturb anyone, Urbosa leaned down over Link and brushed blond hair away from his face.

 

“Wake up, my child.”

 

It didn’t take much prodding for Link to open his eyes and blink blearily up at her. A sleepy smile spread across his face before he yawned and Urbosa felt her tense muscles relax a bit.

 

“Gather up little Riju, it’s time to go home.”

 

Body sluggish from hard labor, Link sat up slowly and hoisted the young girl into his arms. She whined softly and hugged his neck but didn’t awaken. Urbosa guided them out of the sleeping pile and put her arm over his shoulders to lead them home.

 

They’d moved into the palace of course, but not into the former Chief’s living quarters. Those still belonged to Riju.

 

Link was more awake by the time they were tucking the girl into bed with her favorite sand seal doll, and he softly kissed her hair goodnight. They wandered to their own quarters not far away with Link leaning into Urbosa’s side like a boneless lizard.

 

“You’ve been working very hard since you came home. It warms me with pride to see you setting such an excellent example for the girls.” She squeezed his shoulders tightly, leaning down to smother his cute little nose with a kiss. He laughed and scrunched up his face but didn’t try to flee. The kiss left some of her lip stain on his skin.

 

Their new quarters were very spacious and richly decorated, but Link had still been climbing into bed with his mother every night since his return. She allowed it, if only because she’d missed him more than words could describe. He still had his own room though, which he wandered off to so he could change out of sweaty work-clothes.

 

Alone, Urbosa took out the envelope to read the cover again. It was addressed to ‘Link of Gerudo Town’ from one Prince Sidon of the Zora’s Domain. It was a vague way of addressing it, but, then again, _everyone_ in Gerudo Town knew who Link was. Especially now.

 

Link had told her about the Prince, of course. He’d told her everything that had happened during his journey to save the land, as far as she knew. He’d even shown her pictures of this Prince Sidon on his Sheikah slate. He was definitely related to the Princess, they looked so similar. The Prince and her child also seemed very ...cozy in some of those photos Link had shown her.

 

She had the suspicion that Link hadn’t shared as much with her as he’d claimed to.

 

Letter still in hand, she went to find Link in his room.

 

He’d stripped down to bathe but hadn’t made for the bath yet. He was sitting on his bed, holding something small and white, gazing at it with bittersweet longing.

 

Urbosa rapped her knuckles against the frame.

 

“Link?”

 

He jumped and clamped his hand shut, trying to look innocent but knowing she saw right through him.

 

“What’s that?” She let a tease edge her tone, walking into the room.

 

He shook his head, signing, _nothing!_

 

“Oh, well, if it’s nothing…” She grinned and Link stiffened.

 

He tried to jump off the bed the same time she grabbed for his hand, which ended up with them both wrestling on the floor. Urbosa completely uncaring that Link was nude. She’d seen all of it and more when he was growing up.

 

As strong as he’d gotten, she was still stronger and easily over-powered him, taking the trinket.

 

“A spoil of battle?” It was naught but a tooth. She didn’t recognize it, but it had to be from a beast Link had encountered in Greater Hyrule. “Why keep this hidden?”

 

Link, red and panting, sat up and tried to shrug like it was no big deal, which told her that it was.

 

“Well, it’s yours. Do as you please, I suppose.” She held it out and smirked when he practically snatched it out of her hand.

 

He was definitely hiding something.

 

“I’ll leave you to bathe,” she said, getting up from the floor and heading for the door. But before she made it there, she turned, feigning innocent realization. “Oh, I nearly forgot. A letter was delivered for you.”

 

Link had been gathering up his things for a bath but dropped it all with a near-comical gasp when he saw the letter. He darted forward to snatch that too and she let him.

 

“It’s from Prince Sidon. Isn’t he the Zora who helped you on your journey.”

 

He nodded so hard she thought his head might snap off. He popped the seal open without hesitation, eyes bright and eager to take the letter in.

 

“I’ll leave you to it.” She turned with every intention to actually leave this time, but a grunt from Link had her glancing back.

 

He looked suddenly upset, frown heavy as he looked between her and the letter.

 

“What’s wrong, my love?”

 

_It’s ...written in Hylian._

 

Oh.

 

Urbosa leaned on the door frame with her arms crossed, eyebrow perked.

 

“And?”

 

He flustered.

 

_I can’t read it._

 

“And who’s fault it that?”

 

He splayed his fingers out, thumb against his chin with a pitiful expression.

 

“I have half a mind you let you stew and struggle for not paying better attention in school. What would people say knowing the Gerudo Chief’s only child can’t even read or write in Hylian? As if you’re completely uneducated.”

 

 _I know, I’m sorry! I’ll study it again, I promise!_ He fidgeted with the parchment. _But ...can you read this to me?_ _Please mom._

 

He begged with those blue eyes that melted Urbosa every time she saw them.

 

She huffed a sigh. “Alright.”

 

Link gave her a tight hug then pulled her back into his room to sit on the bed next to him. She gave the letter a once over before she began reading aloud.

 

“ _My dearest Link, I hope this letter finds you safely at home with your family. We’ve received reports that Gerudo Desert went nearly completely underwater during the flooding, but Mipha has assured me that your people are prepared for such situations, even if not on such a large scale._ Good heavens, he definitely talks like royalty.”

 

Link nudged her to continue.

 

“ _My father was overjoyed with my return, though disappointed that he was unable to meet you right away. I hope we can fix that soon by arranging for you to visit the domain. There is much I’d like to show you about my home and my culture._ ”

 

The letter went on for a while, describing how the rest of Hyrule was faring under the rains. He even went into more detail than Urbosa herself was aware of. He described his return home and talked about his domain, which Urbosa had never personally visited.

 

Eventually, she had to stop reading, though. Letting the words teeter off. Link looked at her in confusion and tilted his head.

 

_Is that all?_

 

Urbosa read the last few paragraphs and shook her head.

 

“Link, is there something you’d like to tell me?”

 

His face turned a shade of pink.

 

_No?_

 

“Are you certain?” She asked, fixing him firmly under her gaze. “Because the rest of this letter is fairly ...intimate.”

 

His pink flush glowed brightly, all the way up to the tips of his ears and down his neck. She waited patiently for him to explain himself, but she wasn't expecting it to start with such an ardent apology.

 

He circled a fist over his chest, looking more pained than she'd seen in years.

 

“Link, you don't need to apologize. You're an adult, I don't want you to feel like you can't keep things to yourself.”

 

_But I wanted to tell you. I was just afraid._

 

It felt like lightning struck her heart.

 

“I ….make you afraid to speak your truths?”

 

_No! No, that's not what I meant._

 

Link bit his lip, looking down at the tooth he still held.

 

_I really like him. I think I might even love him. But I was worried about telling you ...because I know what you're going to say._

 

Trying to calm the initial sting, Urbosa asked, “And what am I going to say?”

 

_That I met him in during a time of stress. Shared a heavy burden with him, making the burden feel lighter on us both. That I might not love him as much as I think I do._

 

He wasn't wrong. That sounded exactly like something she'd say to him, but she clearly didn't need to.

 

 _And maybe you'd be right. I've been afraid of that, too. But I want to love him. He's so considerate and kind, and fair. He's ...strong but gentle._ Link smiled at the tooth like it was a dream come true. _He reminds me of you._

 

Urbosa couldn't help smiling. She smoothed a comforting hand up Link's back while leaning down to kiss his dirty hair.

 

“I suppose he can't be all bad, then.”

 

_I think you'd like him. After teasing and threatening him of course._

 

“Well of course. No one is stealing your heart from me without first smelling the edge of my lightning.”

 

She said it with a smile that assured Link she wasn't upset. She kissed his head again with a hum.

 

“When did you grow up?”

 

_You were there with me._

 

“Through every step.” She wrapped Link in her arms and held him tight. “But now is the time for you to walk on your own. With my blessing.”

 

Link grinned up at her with the light of the sun.

 

_Really?_

 

She nodded. “It's time to make your own path in this life. I cannot stop you, I can only support you.”

 

Link laughed into her bosom, squeezing her back just as tight. He pulled away as he pointed to the letter again and Urbosa chuckled.

 

“Alright, I'll read it to you. But only this once, you'll have to study if you wish to know it again.”

 

Link nodded eagerly.

 

Urbosa smirked, eyes scanning over the last few paragraphs of the letter.

 

“ _I must admit that I'm very relieved to sleep in my own pool again, only now I find my skin aches to feel your warmth against it. My dreams blossom with memories of holding you onto me. My scales shiver at the thought of your small fingers scratching against them. In short, my heart yearns to see you again. My mornings are less bright when I do not awaken next to you. I knew this distance would hurt, but I was not prepared for the true agony of it._

 

_“Do not let it trouble your heart, though, my love. I know we'll find our ways back to each other, whether by fate or active intent. I would cross any desert for you, would swim the length of the sea to hold you again. With guilt, I wonder if the distance pains you just as much. Do you long for my kiss as I long for yours? Is it selfish of me to hope so?”_

 

She could see Link shaking his head beside her, holding the tooth to his lips.

 

“ _Yet, no matter what happens in our futures, you will always have a place in my heart, my hero. I will always wait for you, held fast by the memory of your lips on mine and the taste of the heavens you've gifted to me._

 

_“I hope to hear from you soon, my dearest pearl. Yours always, Sidon.”_

 

Urbosa ignored the light flush in her own cheeks since Link's was far more noticeable.

 

“He certainly has a romantic way with words.”

 

Link nodded, expression dreamy. He took the letter handed to him and smiled at it as though it were made of diamond.

 

_Thank you._

 

“Anything for you, my child. Now go bathe. Might I recommend a cold bath tonight?”

 

Link blinked, looked down, and flushed harder. He snatched a pillow over his lap while Urbosa laughed long and loud.

 

“Off with you, it's passed time for sleep.”

 

She shooed him towards the bath and sighed once he was gone.

  
  


Yes, Urbosa had many strengths, and only one true weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> Like talking about bara moms and flaxen-haired cutie-pies? You can find me on Twitter @SeamoBeemo


End file.
